Reasons to Live
by Carbon Insolence
Summary: Jenny Ryans is going to die. In two months, three weeks, three days and eleven hours she'll be killed with a kitchen knife. But it's okay; she still has just under three months to find a reason to live. A twisted DrakeOC story.
1. Chapter One: Eulogy

Reasons to Live 

Chapter One: Eulogy 

They all watched as the scary girl wearing the combat boots with a knife sticking out of her chest stood with a shocked expression, as though she couldn't quite believe what had just happened.

'Oh,' she said flatly, as she looked down at the knife that pierced her heart.

Then they saw her expression change to one of disbelief to one of acceptance, like maybe she realised that this was always going to happen, like maybe she didn't care.

Jenny Ryans looked up into her killers eyes and nodded as though everything suddenly made sense to her.

They she crashed to the bottom of the stone steps where she died.


	2. Chapter Two: A Beginning

Authors Note: Welcome to 'Reasons to Live'. I hope you enjoy. I didn't put an author's note at the beginning of the prologue because I wanted to keep it to the point but I'd like to thank you for taking time to read this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own 'Gone'; nothing you recognise belongs to me.

Chapter Two: A Beginning 

Two months, three weeks, three days and eleven hours previously

Serena's POV

'Look sweetie,' Serena tried to remain calm as she drove her rented Honda Civic down the dusty highway. 'If you just try and make the most of your situation at Coates you never know how far you could go.'

That was a lie. She looked over at the teenager sitting shot gun in the passenger seat. The future Jenny Ryans had looked very bleak with her current record.

'Really?' Jenny said moodily. 'Wasn't Queen Elizabeth Ladies Collage meant to sort me out?'

Serena sighed. Jenny was a lost cause. She hated dealing with her but she was her head social worker.

And what the hell had Serena done to deserve that?

When she was Jenny's age she had a optimistic view on life. At sixteen she had gotten six A's and four A* at GCSE and then at eighteen she'd gotten two A's and a B at A Leval. That wasn't bad was it? Not in her point of view. But she hadn't gotten into university. She'd gotten an interview at Leeds to do English but it had turned out to be exceedingly awful. She'd thought they would ask her about the great authors and poets like Dickens and Wordsworth. Not Jung Chang with her Wild Swans and Colm Tólbín with his Brooklyn.

Serena ended up in a rubbish Polytechnic in London. Not in Oxbridge or Leeds.

At least she had gotten to write about her love affair with War and Peace.

Afterwards she did a BTEC in Child Care and bluffed her way into Social Services, she came to accept that she would never make it as an author or journalist. That was how she'd met Jenny Ryans, the kid that no one really knew how to handle.

The car bumped over a pothole locking up the suspension for a moment. Serena swore and hit the steering wheel like that would make a difference.

Jenny Ryans. None of the sane social workers had wanted her case. It had been given to Serena because she was new and only twenty three. The theory was that a young person would be able to understand her better.

'Darling, if you had at least tried with Queen Elizabeth you could have done well,' Serena reasoned.

Queen Elizabeth had been a disaster waiting to happen. Jenny's foster parents had found her hard to handle but they wanted to do as much for her as they possibly could so they had sent her to Queen Elizabeth Ladies Collage. After that had ended badly they had decided they wanted nothing to do with her and sent her back into care. Her next set of foster parents weren't really foster parents. They were just the people who were paying for her to leave the U.K and go to Coates Academy in America.

Thanks to them it was now Serena's job to take her there and to fly to America every few weeks to check she was okay.

'What's the point,' Jenny said. 'Everyone knows my future career options are either flipping burgers or becoming a porn star.' Jenny checked the mirror above the seat.

'I'm thinking porn star,' she said to her reflection. 'Aren't they meant to be not ugly but not pretty? Average looking?'

Serena sighed and didn't answer. At least Jenny didn't have the optimistic view she did nine years ago. Instead she knew what the world had to offer her. The girl with the crappy, loveless childhood, who was looked after by foster parents since she was twelve, who she felt absolutely nothing for. A history of 'small issues' and 'slight problems'.

If it had been anyone else Serena would have felt sorry for them but Jenny didn't seem to want any sympathy or comforting. Even after Social Services brought her in she never accepted any of the special programmes and meetings made especially made for the girls (and the odd boy) who had been taken out of her situation.

It might seem awful to people from the outside that Serena never really helped Jenny but that was what both of them wanted. Their relationship was ideal for the circumstances.

The rest of the car journey both Serena and Jenny remained silent.

Serena's parting words to Jenny were, 'I'll see you in a couple of weeks. The holidays are only three months away so can you try and stay out of trouble 'till then?'

Jenny's reply ended in a swear word.

Serena almost felt sad when she drove away. Not because she liked the girl. No Jenny Ryans wasn't someone people liked. It was just that Jenny reminded her that her life hadn't turned out so bad after all.

Diana's POV

'This everyone,' said Mrs Grace to the class in a fake attempt at cheeriness. 'Is our new student, I hope you make her feel most welcome here at Coates.'

In her head Diana laughed. A new kid being made to feel welcome at Coates was as likely as Jodi Marsh going to the plastic surgeons and demanding that her implants should be taken out. Nil chance.

Diana looked up from drawing curvy lines over her maths book. She always assessed the new students to figure out their weak points. She would then use those weak points to her advantage.

Diana guessed that was probably her issue. No normal person automatically sets out to make someone's life hell within thirty seconds of meeting them.

A girl stood at the door next to the head mistress. She had wavy brown hair and she was a little tanned. She leaned against the door frame looking vaguely bored. She was average looking, not stunning like Diana.

'Would you like to introduce yourself,' Mrs Grace said in a fake sweet voice.

'Not really,' the new girl said in a bored voice. Diana detected an accent.

'This is Jenny Ryans,' Mrs Grace announced to the class, like they cared. 'She's from the U.K.'

That's what the accent was. Diana watched as the new kid took an apple out of her bag and took a bite while keeping direct eye contact with the teacher.

'Could you throw that away there's a no eating policy in the class room?' Mrs Grace said. The girl continued to lean against the door frame and eat the apple. She raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Mrs Grace gulped. The girl gave of an air of danger. Caine Soren, who next to Diana, smirked.

'Ok then, I'll leave her with you Mr Stewart,' Miss Grace muttered as she turned and left. The door swung closed behind her giving an ominous thud.

'Ok,' Mr Stewart said weakly. 'Here's your text book'

The girl snatched the text book out of his hand and grinned at him. Mr Stewart gulped as she looked down at her and fidgeted slightly in his chair. Diana laughed to herself. Respect to Jenny Ryans for being able to walk into a school of nutcases without quaking in her boots, but then again, maybe she was the nutcase. Suddenly the teacher was talking again.

'Miss Ryans I don't think that foot wear is appropriate for school' he said.

'What these?' She spoke for the first time in a British accent as she put her foot up on his desk. She was wearing Dock Martins instead of normal school shoes.

'Take your shoes of the desk Miss Ryans' the teacher said. He looked annoyed. 'I would have thought with you having gone to the school you did, you would have more manners.'

'Queen Elizabeth's Ladies Collage? Yeah, about that - I didn't fit.' She said airily making a gesture with her hand to show that she didn't care.

Diana thought maybe she did.

'Well hopefully you'll fit in better here then,' Mr Stewart said.

'Maybe,' she replied fleetingly.

'Ok would you like to take a seat at that desk in front of me?' The teacher said. It was obviously a rhetorical question.

'No' she said in a fake disappointed sigh.

'Err... why not?' He asked.

'Because if I sit there, I'll have to look at you the whole class. I don't want to do that, you know why? You're fat and your old and you really turn me off,' she snapped.

The class burst into laughter.

'Right' the teacher said as he got up out of his chair, he looked red in the face 'I will not tolerate that type of behaviour in my class even from a new student. You will sit at that desk in front of me so I can keep an eye on you for the rest of the year.'

Diana chuckled. She decided she liked the new girl. Not enough to befriend her of course but she liked her enough not to try and mess her around. She watched as the girl smirked at the teacher turned around and walked towards her at the back of the class room. She stopped at the boy called Jimbo who sat in front of Drake Merwin. Drake eyed her as she looked down at Jimbo.

'Move?' She said in a flat voice.

Jimbo looked up at her shocked and unsure what to do.

'No,' he said. He sounded unsure, as though he wasn't sure if the new girl had some sort of authority over him.

Bad move thought Diana. Jenny grabbed Jumbo's collar and yanked him to the floor. 'Dude you need to learn to move faster when I say move.' Her eyes flashed with anger.

Drake sniggered.

Jimbo scrambled up, gathered his things and practically ran to the seat that was meant to be occupied by Jenny. Jenny grinned and sat down.

'I told you to sit in front of me,' the teacher yelled, more in desperation than anger.

'Is that because you fancy me?' Jenny asked.

Diana laughed. Caine grinned. Even Drake smirked.

'Detention Miss Ryans, this evening in room M1' The teacher fummed embarrassed.

'Is that a date?' Jenny smirked.

'No' he yelled. 'Just sit down and shut up.'

Jenny mimed zipping her lips. Then she brought a pad of paper out of her bag and a pen and started chewing the end.

Diana smirked. She checked the clock. Seven minutes into her first day and Jenny already had a detention. But she had made just one mistake. Sitting in front of Drake Merwin was not the nicest place to be. She watched as Drake placed an eraser on his ruler and pulled it back before letting go. It flew towards Jenny and hit her on the back of her head. She turned around to look at Drake.

'Playing with erasers are we?' she placed the eraser with exaggerated care onto Drakes table. 'So mature.'

Drake scowled furiously.

Jenny turned back to the front of the classroom where Mr Stewart was shakily teaching the lesson and rolled her eyes. She caught Justin Finch staring at her and winked at him. He looked away blushing.

A pencil hit her on the back of the head.

Before Diana knew it Drake was howling in pain holding the fleshy part of his hand which Jenny had slashed with safety scissors.

'What on earth is going on back there?' Mr Stewart demanded.

Drake remained silent and glared at Jenny daring her to say anything.

'I stabbed him with a pair of safety scissors,' Jenny said calmly.

The class all looked at her like she had signed her own death warrant. Stabbing Drake with safety scissors was asking to be killed.

Mr Stewart gaped at her. 'And why did you do that?'

Jenny grinned 'For fun.' She was clearly not a grass.

Mr Stewart opened and shut his mouth. Jenny raised an eyebrow, maybe as a warning.

'You may go to the nurse if you need Drake,' Mr Stewart said.

'I'm fine,' Drake snapped probably a little embarrassed that he'd let a girl draw blood with safety scissors. Then in a whisper only those around him could here he added, 'But you won't be,' to Jenny.

She rolled her eyes.


	3. Chapter Three: The Arena

Chapter Three: The Arena

Two months, three weeks, three days and ten hours previously

Caine's POV

The bell rang signalling the end of a hour of Maths Class and waking most of the students out of their day dreams. Caine wondered where the new girl was going next as he watched her pause by the door and blow the teacher a kiss. She reminded him slightly of Diana in the way that she talked back but he was sure that in a fight Jenny would be better than her.

Diana was also better looking, but then that was usually the case. Diana was without a doubt Caine's biggest weakness.

Drake fumed out of the classroom in a way that made even the older kids scatter. A boy lurched back so hard that he bumped into an older bully. He was promptly pulled down the corridor to 'have a chat'. Fear of Drake was much larger than fear of 'chats' however.

When Drake caught up with him and Diana he had a furious look on his face. Caine resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Drake was posturing.

'I take it you don't like Jenny then Drake,' Caine said pointing out the obvious. Drake didn't like anyone.

'Shut up Soren' Drake snapped irritably.

'Just don't hurt her too much. She could be useful.' Caine warned.

If Jenny did turn out to be useful she would be absorbed into his 'collective' or become an enemy. No other choice.

Before Drake could answer Caine noticed a gathering up ahead in the hallway. He joined it along with Drake and Diana. In the middle of the circle was the new girl, she was surrounded by Benno, Panda and Antoine.

'It's not me that's going to hurt her... yet' smiled Drake.

Caine sighed. Benno and his group were second class bullies, Drake being the one and only first class. They always picked on the new kids. Jenny had no chance. He considered stepping in. Benno wouldn't cross him. And what better way to win her trust them to save her from a beating.

He decided against it when he saw Jenny's amused look and realised Jenny didn't seem to be the sort of person that wanted to be saved.

'Turn out your bag.' Benno said to her.

She stared at him with a look of disbelief on her face. It was as though she couldn't believe that the guy in front of her was so stupid. She didn't move. '

You forgot to say please.' she grinned.

'Turn it out or I'm going to mess up that pretty face of yours,' Benno said in what Caine supposed was meant to be a menacing voice.

'You think I'm pretty?' Jenny asked. 'Well if it's anything to you I think you're butt ugly.'

Benno snapped. He curled his hand into a fist and punched in the direction of Jenny's face. Jenny neatly side stepped and Benno stumbled as his fist failed to reach it's target.

'You shouldn't make your moves obvious,' Jenny grinned. 'Allow me to demonstrate.'

Jenny snapped her palm forward, Benno's nose exploded with blood and he was flipped onto his back. Jenny looked down at him as he clutched his nose.

'You-' he called Jenny something that she probably was.

'Language,' she warned waggling her finger.

'I think it's broken,' he howled.

'That's kind of the point don't you think?' Jenny said.

Panda ran at Jenny and held her in head lock. She wacked her fist back onto his face. He released her in surprise and she turned around kneed his crotch. He cried out in pain and doubled over. She kicked his face a white rectangle fell out his mouth as he fell to the floor. She jumped on Antoine and push him into a wall. She produced a knife out of nowhere and pressed it to his neck.

She whispered in his ear. 'I want you to run away. I want you to run down this hall screaming like a baby,' she said pushing the knife harder against his neck. 'If you don't I will find you and I will hurt you. Believe me the pain will last.' She released him slightly. 'Remember, screaming like a baby.'

She pushed Antoine away and he ran down the hall screaming as requested. She laughed a laugh reminiscent of Drakes.

She turned to Benno. She knelt beside him and pressed the knife to his face. 'I'm going to cut you up,' she snarled. 'And you're going to take it.'

At that moment Mrs Grace the headmistress walked round the corner. The knife disappeared somewhere down Jenny's sleeve.

Mrs Grace gasped 'What's going on here?'

Jenny got up and turned to face her. She raised her eyebrow but said nothing.

'Well? Explain,' Mrs Grace eyed her suspiciously.

'Nothing is going on here,' Jenny said. 'You can go.'

Mrs Grace looked shocked at what Jenny had said. The way she had spoken made it sound like she had so much authority. Mrs Grace didn't quite know what to do.

'Get to your next lesson all of you,' she said shakily and then turned and left.

Jenny turned towards the onlookers.

'Does anyone else want a go?' she asked and looked at the audience.

'Does anyone else want a go?' She said louder and then waited as though letting them think over the question in their head.

'I'm all ready to book appointments,' she said less loudly.

Caine felt Drake stiffen. He knew he felt threatened by Jenny but said nothing.

'No one?' Jenny smiled when no one answered.

She knelt down next to Benno who was nursing a broken nose. 'See?' She said producing a tissue and proceeding to wipe some of the blood of his nose carefully and softly. 'They're smart. They know who to pick a fight with.'

Benno looked close to crying.

'They know that fights shouldn't be picked with the likes of me,' Jenny said before dropping the tissue. 'You should probably get the nurse to reset that nose of yours. Me? I have somewhere to be. Biology to be exact.'

Then she picked up her bag and walked of down the hall.

Yes she would be very useful to Caine. Very useful indeed.

Drakes POV

Drake was annoyed. He lay on his bed glaring up at the ceiling. His reputation was going down the drain because of that girl. Jenny Ryans. He hated her. He had heard whispers all day about how she had taken on Benno and his crew. On her first day. He resented how kids would scatter when she walked past. He thumped his pillow.

Like it was even that hard to mess up Benno.

But it wasn't just that. It was her whole attitude, aura or whatever. She gave of warning. A warning telling others to stay away or else.

There was a knock at the door. He scowled.

'Drakie I know you're in there,' Diana's voice said. 'Stop sulking and come out.'

Drake resisted the urge to kill her. It would only anger Caine.

Drake moved of the bed and opened the door.

'What?' he sneered at her. She was standing outside his door in denim hot pants and a clingy but thin red jumper. He tried not to look and almost succeeded.

She was hot. That didn't mean Drake liked her. He really didn't.

'Jenny Ryans is my roommate,' Diana said. 'That gives me a right to break into Mrs Graces's office and steal her file.'

Caine appeared in the doorway and Drake ripped his gaze away from anywhere compromising.

'Jenny Ryans could be useful, but I want to know why she's here first,' Caine added.

What? Was she to replace Drake? No way.

'Fine' Drake snapped not really having anything else to say. Resisting Caine would be futile. He slammed his door behind him and followed them down the corridor.

Soon he was inserting a knife into Mrs Graces filing cabinet lock and breaking it open. Diana rummaged through folder after folder until she came to Jenny's.

'God, it's thick,' she murmured. 'Only the really messed up kids have folders as thick as this.' Briefly her eyes flickered towards Drake.

Drake flicked her off with a glare.

'Come on, we can take it up to the dorms' Caine said ushering them out the room.

Ten minutes later Jenny Ryans file was spread out in front of Diana who was looking through it intently.

'Well,' she said. 'Jenny Ryans is messed up.'

She picked up Jenny's parent/guardian report. 'She's been in care since eleven months ago, her first foster parents put her in Hatch End High School but moved her to Queen Elizabeth's Ladies Collage five months later. After they got rid of her she was in care for a bit till some couple funded for her to come here.'

She scanned further down the report. 'Some woman called Serena Lacy is her head social worker.'

'Why's she in care?' Caine asked. 'You said she'd only been in care for eleven months.'

Diana shuffled the papers a bit and produced a psychological report. Her eyes widened. Drake looked over Diana's shoulder but she pulled the report away. Not before Drake caught words like 'abuse', 'post-traumatic stress', 'violence', and 'prone to psychological relapse'.

'Oh,' Diana said. 'That's enlightening.'

'What?' Drake asked.

'Nothing,' she said putting all the files back in the folder. 'She's most likely not going to kill me in my sleep. That's good, better than less likely.'

_**Authors Note:**__** Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. I just want you to know that I will be aiming to update every two days as the only other story I have on the go is my Harry Potter: Next Generation Fic. Also, if you have time, please could you leave a review, because I haven't actually had one yet. If it's terrible, tell me and vice versa. Carbon xx.**_


	4. Chapter Four: In Pursuit of a Deal

Chapter Four: In Pursuit of a Deal

Two months, three weeks, two days and twenty three hours previously

Caine's POV

Later that evening Caine and Diana snuck downstairs again to put the file back. Caine was worried, Diana would absolutely not let him see what was in the file. She hadn't given a reason but Diana was one of the only people who Caine wouldn't question.

They had left Drake moping in the room he shared with Caine.

'He's jealous.' Caine said.

'No not jealous' Diana replied closing Mrs Grace's door quietly. 'He's got everything she has. He's just annoyed he's not the only one who can make kids scatter just by walking towards them anymore.'

Caine resisted the urge to tell Diana that he really didn't care what was up with Drake. The psycho-analyst stuff she did really didn't concern him.

'Well whatever's wrong with him I really hope he doesn't do anything stupid,' Caine answered.

'This is Drake we're talking about,' Diana tutted. 'Stupidity and rashness is what he's all about.'

They stopped outside Diana's room

'If she gives you any problems, scream and I'll come running,' Caine said seriously and frowned when Diana laughed sardonically.

'My knight in shining armour,' smirked Diana sarcastically. 'What am I going to do out in the real world when I don't have you?'

'I'm serious,' Caine said urgently 'Anything at all.'

'Yeah whatever,' Diana said 'Sleep tight.'

She winked and entered her dorm.

Caine sighed. He leant against the wall. He worried about sending Diana into a room alone with a girl with serious issues he didn't know about.

Diana Ladris. The name rolled around in his mind. Your one weakness.

When he got back to his room Drake was in exactly the same place. On his bed staring at the ceiling.

'She wasn't really that good,' he said bitterly. 'I could have done that.'

That was true.

'Listen Drake, said Caine. 'You're not going to touch that girl. I want her on our side and I'm not going to get her on our side if you try and beat the crap out of her just to try and prove a point.'

'I don't need to prove a point,' Drake snapped. 'I've proved it already. And, even if I did need to prove a point, I wouldn't try, I would.'

'Then stop mopping around.' Caine said trying not to sound too doubtful. 'You're acting like a little kid.'

Caine looked at Drake. He was getting difficult to handle. He knew Drake would go after Jenny. And he knew he couldn't stop him.

Diana's POV

Diana walked through her dorm door shutting Caine out. Jenny was lying on her bed chucking a knife up and down unconcerned about the fact that if she caught it wrong she could slice her fingers of.

Diana wondered what she would do in that situation. There wasn't a school policy that told you what to do if your room mate is bleeding out.

She took a deep breath.

'Hey,' she said.

Jenny looked at her and gave her a nod.

Better than nothing, Diana thought.

'How was detention?' She asked.

'Fantastic,' Jenny said sarcastically 'I have one tomorrow as well.'

'How come?' Diana asked.

'I told Mr Grimshore that I could really tell his sex life had dried up. He didn't like it.'

Diana laughed. She needed to make conversation, silence would be to awkward so she decided to act dumb.

'So why were you sent here?' Diana asked.

'Don't you already know.'

It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

'No. Why would-'

'You read my file.' Jenny said with no expression in her voice. She stopped chucking the knife up and down and inspected it carefully.

Diana stiffened. Both of her eyes tracked the knife, but then Jenny twirled it and snapped it shut before pocketing it.

'How do you know that?' Diana asked.

'I saw you,' Jenny replied.

'Why didn't you stop me?' Diana tried to keep the nerves out of her voice but failed.

She shrugged 'I don't think you're a threat really. And anyway, what's on that file isn't something I think you'll share. You're not stupid enough to do that,' she looked directly into Diana's eyes. 'Are you?'

Diana wanted to say something sarcastic, something witty, but she couldn't. Jenny was right. Part of the reason why she hadn't shown Drake or Caine was because she was scared of how Jenny would retaliate.

'I mean,' Jenny added. 'I don't even think you told that boy you hang round with. The good looking one?'

Diana smirked slightly. 'Which one?'

She knew very well that both Drake and Caine were rather good looking.

'The really good looking one,' Jenny added. 'You definitely didn't tell the blond one. The tension between you and him is very... hostile. I'm guessing you like knowing things he doesn't.'

'Only I know,' Diana reiterated.

'Good,' Jenny said. 'If it doesn't stay like that I can promise that life will get very unpleasant for you.'

Diana nodded sharply. She wasn't stupid. She knew this girl wasn't someone she could taunt. She had a sting.

'I'm sorry about what happened.' Diana said in an attempt at reconciliation.

Jenny almost snarled at her. 'There are millions of other girls like me in the world. I suggest you find them, and give them your sympathy because I for one don't want it, and I certainly dont need it.'

No Diana thought. Of course she didn't.

Drakes POV

It was morning. Drake was sitting at his usual table with Caine stabbing bacon with his fork. He was pretending it was Jenny's face. Then Diana came over with Jenny. Drake groaned. As much as he disliked Jenny he kind of hoped that she would have stabbed Diana in the night.

And then turned the knife on herself.

Drake glared up at them.

'Hey, you two,' Diana said 'This is Jenny.'

Caine smiled. 'I'm Caine. Caine Soren.' He stuck out his hand to shake Jenny's.

Jenny look at his hand and then to him. 'Put your hand down your managing to make yourself look very... preppy. Believe me I dealt with enough of that at Queen Elizabeth's.'

Caine dropped his hand and smiled what was usually a winning smile at her. 'If you say so.'

Jenny smiled back. The smile however had a bit of malleus in it. 'I do.'

Diana smirked and turned towards Drake. 'And this cheerful one here is Drake Merwin'

Drake glared at Jenny. Jenny glared at Drake.

'Do you have a problem?' She asked.

Drake said nothing and smirked at her.

Jenny glared and pushed her tray into the booth and sat down. Diana sat next to her.

'So,' she said and nodded towards Caine and Diana. 'Should I make a banner saying 'finally shagged and relieved the sexual tension' for some time in the future or would you prefer a card?'

Caine blushed but Diana attempted a smirk to salvage her dignity. 'I don't know. Caine what do you think?' She said.

Silence ensued from Caine's part. Diana dropped her gaze back to her plate and Drake continued to glare at Jenny. Jenny however was looking amused.

For a while the only sound was the clinking of cutlery.

It was awkward.

Drake saw Jenny's eyes roaming the dining room and obviously noticing the fact that most eyes were watching their table to see what was going to happen.

Jenny sipped her orange juice. 'I had you down as a charismatic person Caine. What happened to that? Did I embarrass you?'

Caine looked at her. 'Not at all,' he smiled.

Jenny leaned forward. 'Shouldn't you be using your hotness and charm to win me over. That's why you stole my file. In preparation of using me.'

Caine's eyes briefly flickered towards Diana who shrugged.

'Oh please,' Jenny said. 'I see right through you.'

The whole hall was watching intently but also trying to be covert about their glances. The result was a load of kids being rather obvious.

'Look at what I can offer you,' Caine said. 'This is a school full of really messed up kids out for blood. But me? I'm on top of it all. I can offer you safety, security, and authority.'

'And the alternative?'

'You know the alternative,' Caine said. 'Would you rather have me as a friend, or an enemy.'

Jenny surveyed him further. 'You think I'm a threat. You think people will start to fear me more than they fear you and therefore you'll loose your place as 'king'. So you want me as a part of your inner group to show others that I'm not only below you, but controlled by you so that in the end fear of me will merge with fear of you.'

'That's right. That's the deal you have or I set everyone against you. I control the entire student body here. Make an enemy of me, and you're public enemy number one.'

Jenny leant back and looked around the dining room. Her eyes travelled towards Drake who was glaring at her.

Drake saw her eyes settle on him and turn venomous. Then she said. 'You know Blondie, just because you're good looking don't think I'm going to overlook the fact that you ignored my question earlier.'

'I asked you if you have a problem ' she said. Drake just smirked.

Jenny glanced at Caine. 'You have a deal. Just set it in motion after I do this.'

Jenny then did something that no one else had been stupid enough to do at Coates.

Jenny Ryans punched Drake Merwin.

In the nose.

Hard.

Caine's POV

Caine nearly face palmed as the whole dining room went deathly silent and turned to look at the blood pouring out of Drake Merwin's nose.

He knew that although Jenny was accepting his offer... or giving into his black mail, she still wasn't agreeing entirely.

She was showing that she wasn't threatened by Drake. Everyone had heard what had happened in math class yesterday and everyone knew there was a score to settle between Drake and Jenny.

It was just that in proving her point Jenny was also indirectly challenging Caine. The school would know that Caine was only putting up with Jenny because she was a serious threat. By punching Drake she was setting herself slightly apart from Caine and showing that she couldn't totally be controlled.

Caine supposed that was better than having Jenny outside the inner group.

'You need to learn to answer when I talk to you dude!' Jenny yelled at a furious Drake.

Drake launched himself at Jenny. They both fell to the floor and there was a scramble as kids tried to get away from them as they punched each other's faces. Jenny rapped her legs around Drakes waist and flipped him over so she was on top. She punched him in the face and held his throat as she punched the air out of his lungs, choking him. He flipped her on to her back and smacked his palm into her nose. Blood spurted out. She elbowed him in the chin and he bit his own tongue. By this time teachers were streaming through doors. It was unclear who was winning. They were dragged apart by teachers as they yelled obscene threats at each other. It was clear that a lot of damaged had been done to both of them. Blood was flowing freely from both their noses and there white school shirts were being stained red as they were being dragged out of separate entrances to the dining room.

'I'm going to kill you!' Jenny screamed 'I'm actually going to take your head and rip it of your stupid shoulders.'

'I'm going to cut you up Ryans!' Drake screamed back 'And you'll wish you'd never been born.'

There threats soon died down as they were dragged further away but everyone in the dining room was silent, taking in what had just happened. Drake Merwin hadn't managed to beat Jenny Ryans. Jenny Ryans hadn't managed to beat Drake Merwin. They all looked towards Caine as if expecting an explanation.

'What?' He yelled.

They all jumped and went quickly back to talking among themselves in exited voices about what breakfast had entailed.

Jenny Ryans had successfully proved her point.

'Well,' Diana said in an amused voice 'I think that went well.'

Caine wasn't stupid. It had indeed gone well. He didn't think he could have gotten anything more from the girl.


	5. Chapter Five: Kiss

Chapter Five: Kiss

Two months, three weeks, one days and twelve hours previously

Mrs Grace POV

Mrs Grace was looking at the school reports when her temp informed her that Drake Merwin and Jenny Ryans were waiting outside her door on the blue bench.

She had shivered. Drake Merwin scared her. A lot. He had been sent to Coates for shooting a kid in the leg. The kid had lived fortunately, but unfortunately, Drake Merwin had been sent to Coates. Coates couldn't get rid of him. They couldn't expel him because he would have nowhere else for him to go. Coates was a school for kids who had been expelled from every single other school they had been to. They could come to Coates and do pretty much whatever they liked and there would be no threat of expulsion.

Jenny Ryans wasn't shaping up to well either. She had read her report before she had arrived. Of course she had read the report. Her whole life was reading reports but that wasn't the point. She had expected Jenny to be shy and scared. Wasn't that what girls coming out of her situation were meant to be like. But no Jenny was violent and confident. Within her first meeting with her Mrs Grace had lost all sympathy for the girl.

So Mrs Grace wasn't surprised when Drake Merwin and Jenny Ryans walked into her office.

They bumped shoulders on the way in both trying to get in the door at the same time.

She was however surprised to see the large splatters of blood down Drake Merwin's shirt. Who on earth could have done that to him? Then her gaze travelled to Jenny Ryans who had blood splattered down her front as well. She put two and two together and went cold. Jenny Ryans must be as bad as Drake Merwin to be able to do that. She suddenly felt a strong urge to go back to sleep. Or throw up. She couldn't deal with this anymore.

She held up her hand, 'You know, I don't even want to know.'

Jenny smirked.

'Detention for a week, both of you.'

She rubbed the pressure points in her forehead.

'Get out of my office,' she said 'Just... just go.'

Serenas POV

Serena had just got off the phone to her boyfriend when she got the call. She was standing outside Heathrow airport waiting for a taxi. She was absolutely fuming. Her boyfriend Max had decided to do housework while she was away to 'impress' her but it just annoyed her. Whenever he did any sort of housework it was all, 'Look Serena, I vacuumed the carpet, wasn't that nice of me. By the way, I'm so much better at vacuuming than you'.

So naturally it annoyed her.

She groaned when her phone ringed thinking it was Max again. She groaned even more when she saw who it actually was.

'I'm ringing to talk about Jenny. She's been in two serious fights since she's got here,' Mrs Grace said.

Serena nearly snapped her phone shut and stomped on it.

Drakes POV

'Couldn't you have just held it together for five minutes?' Caine yelled at Drake the day after. Another day of school had ended and Caine was still going on about it. To make things worse Diana was still making snide remarks about how Drake was losing his touch and on top of that Jenny had started hanging round with them.

School had ended and Drake was getting ready to go to detention for the second day running. In yesterday's detention Jenny and Drake had worked round each other while sorting through scrap paper. They had glared at each other daring the other to say something.

Neither of them had.

'She punched me. In the nose,' Drake snapped. 'Nobody does that. I had to put her in her place.'

'Oh yeah and you did a great job of that didn't you?' Said Caine sarcastically.

Drake had nothing to say to that. He had definitely put Jenny in her place. Just not the one he had been expecting.

He stormed out of the room muttering to himself.

When he reached the detention room and started sorting scrap paper he was still muttering.

'Shouldn't talk to yourself,' a British voice said. 'They say it's the first sign of madness.'

Drake looked up. Jenny was sitting opposite him. She wasn't smirking or glaring like she usually was. She just had a very serious face on. She cocked her head slightly to the side and studied Drake. 'But then again for you I guess the first sign of madness was when you started microwaving puppies,' she concluded.

Drake stared at her furious. Why was she talking to him?

'So, I took the liberty of stealing your school file,' Jenny said in a matter-of-factly voice.

Drake glared at her and curled his hand into a fist.

'You shot a kid,' she said.

'Yeah.' Drake hoped it would scare her.

'What gun?'

'A Glock,' he said surprised she cared.

'Nice,' she grinned 'But I had you down for a knife person. I supposed you would want to draw the blood yourself.'

'Knives are good,' Drake said. Then he scowled, mostly at himself for answering.

'I have a collection,' she said. 'In my room.'

'Is that a threat?' Drake asked.

She laughed 'No. I'm not suicidal.'

Drake raised his eyebrows. Did she really think he could kill her?

'Really?' He said. 'You punched me in the nose.'

'Yeah, I did,' she said. 'And I lived. Bonus, huh?'

Drake wasn't quite sure what to say.

'You know you're the first person that I haven't managed to beat the crap out of.' she grinned 'But you know, I like a challenge.'

Then she made direct eye contact with him.

Drake looked away. He felt uncomfortable under her gaze. He didn't know why. Pull yourself together he thought to himself.

'I've only ever used a knife once,' Jenny said. 'It didn't do what I wanted it to do in the end.'

Drake glanced up at her. 'What?'

'I expect your friend Diana would know all about it,' she concluded.

'I could just check your file,' Drake smirked.

'The files sinder,' Jenny smirked back. 'I made sure Mrs Grace found me burning it. Now she only keeps an electronic copy.'

Drake's thoughts immediately went to Jack.

'And don't try Jack,' she said. 'I already have him well and truly blackmailed.'

She grinned. 'You would not believe what I have on him.'

'Why're you in care?' Drake asked suddenly.

Her smile vanished and reappeared so quickly Drake didn't know if it had even happened.

'Classified,' Jenny said, and for the first time in the detention, she turned away from Drake.

Drake however studied her in more detail than he had ever studied anybody. Her hair was medium length and brown. Although it was well washed it looked dull and lifeless in the black band that she held it in. She had tanned skin. Her face was mostly clear and her eyes were a murky brown. Her eyelashes weren't long enough to be striking. Her lips weren't full and luscious. She was however in good shape. Strong legs and arms. Flat stomach. Practically no breasts to speak of.

Overall in looks she was the sort of girl that guys went 'meh' at. Not pretty enough, physically fit in a way that was far too obvious and not enough chest.

Yet there was something about her that was appealing to Drake.

But she looked so sad. So unhappy. But Drake didn't know why. There was something about the girl Drake couldn't quite put his finger on.

'So who taught you to shoot?' She asked.

'My Dad, but he stopped taking me out when I threatened to shoot him.' He smirked at the memory.

'Can you shoot?' He asked.

'In theory,' she said. When he looked confused she elaborated. 'I've read about it but the U.K has different laws to America about who gets guns. It's probably to stop crazies like me getting their hands on one.'

After that they worked in silence until they were done. Drake wondered why Jenny had spoken to him and whether Jenny was actually that bad. She seemed to like the same stuff as him. She definitely wasn't as bad as Diana anyhow. They walked back to the dorms together when they were done.

'So, I was in the lunch queue today and I heard a girl talking about you, Taylor I think,' said Jenny. 'Apparently you keep a gun in your bed side table.'

Drake stopped. 'How did she know that?' He wondered out loud.

'So you do,' she sounded exited. 'Can you show me?'

He looked at her for several seconds. Just staring and taking her all in.

Drake had no explanation as to why he did what he did next. Maybe it was because he'd finally met someone who shared a common interest with him. Maybe it was because he liked her attitude, maybe it was because he liked how she was so tough, or maybe it was because she was such a challenge in a fight. Like Jenny, Drake did like a challenge. Whatever the reason was, Drake Merwin acted on total impulse and did something he had never done before.

He cupped Jenny Ryans face and kissed her.

Drake Merwin kissed a girl. Something he never thought he would do. And for a moment it was good. For the moment that Jenny stood frozen to the spot shocked that someone was kissing her, it was good. And then he was on his back with Jenny standing over him.

'What the hell Merwin?' Jenny fumed as she wiped her mouth like she was completely disgusted. 'I asked to see your gun, which is not an invitation to kiss me, or a euphemism of any type!'

She turned around and stormed away leaving Drake lying in an empty hallway feeling like an idiot.


	6. Chapter Six: Personality

Chapter Six: Personality

Two months, three weeks, one days and ten hours previously

Drakes POV

Drake stormed into his room fuming. Why had he done that? He had decided along time that he had no interest in girl what so ever. Drake never noticed girls. It made you weak.

But then why had he kissed Jenny?

'What's wrong with you? Did Jenny beat you up again?'

Drake turned to see Caine lounging on his bed smirking.

'What are you doing in here?' He roared.

'This is my room,' Caine waved his hands around to reiterate what he had just said.

'Get out!' Drake yelled.

'Ok, ok, I'll leave you to cool down.' Caine grinned, seemingly amused and walked out.

Drake threw himself on the bed. He had just made a total fool of himself. He had shown weakness in front of Jenny.

He scowled at the ceiling.

He had to admit she had a way about her. And Drakes first impressions of her had been of a tough girl with an attitude. He had liked her enough to not try and beat her up.

Until she had caught his eraser.

Then he had hated her. True it had been good to see Benno, Antoine and Panda flattened by a girl, but then people had started comparing her to him. And Drake didn't want to admit he was just like her.

Then she had punched him. A part of him had admired her for that. She demanded respect and she had enough guts to not be afraid to punch him. She was no coward. But that part of him had gone unnoticed until now.

And when she was being dragged away from him yelling threats and covered in blood. She had looked dangerous. Drake liked everything dangerous. She had even been able to beat him up. She was tough, very tough.

In the corridor all of those thoughts had hit him at once. He'd never thought of Jenny like that before. It had been overwhelming. No wonder he'd kissed her.

Then there was a knock at the door.

Jenny's POV

Jenny had run back to her room. She was confused. Why had Drake done that? Did he fancy her? More importantly should she had pushed him away? He was exactly like her. A male Jenny. Messed up. They liked the same things. If Jenny thought about it she couldn't have imagioned a guy better suited to her.

He was also handsome. Better looking than her by far. Sandy blond hair that sometimes fell over his grey eyes. He had obviously toned muscles.

'Not that I had looked,' Jenny insisted to herself.

Lies. Either way she was a girl, crazy or not. And when she had walked into the classroom on her first day she had immediately done what most other girls would do. In a matter of seconds she had picked out the good looking guys in the classroom.

The one thing she wasn't confused about was why she had pushed him a way. She knew the exact answer. She hadn't been kissed since...

She pushed the memory out of her mind. She was no longer the same girl that she was back then.

But she still felt she had made a bad decision when she pushed him over. It hadn't been the same as before, but she had still let her memories control her. That was something she swore she would never do.

She remembered the day she had decided to change. It had been in a children's home after being beaten up by a guy called Vince for not being able to pay his 'tax'. She had sat there in the door frame where she had fallen, sobbing, and nursing a cigarette burn the guy had given her. He had said she was being branded while she had kicked and screamed and begged him to stop. His mates had goaded him and kicked her threatening to do so much more to her than that. She had cried uncontrollably but no one had heard because of the stereo in the next room cranked up to full volume.

At that moment she had decided that she wasn't going to be a victim anymore. She'd got fit. Changed her clothes. Changed her hair. Changed her personality. Detached herself from her past. It had worked.

Two months late Vince had an accident involving a roof and several cigarette butts.

He never told anyone who put him in that wheelchair. He didn't have to. They all knew. She'd never gotten into any sort of trouble for it though because if a victim doesn't admit to anything being a crime and doesn't press charges, there was absolutely no proof. Jenny had made sure Vince did none of those things.

She had never felt bad for it or any of the other things she had done. This was because she'd lost touch of everything she used to be sometime during the period in which she had remade herself.

She felt as though she had stripped herself bare of emotions and feeling and then only put back small parts of what she had before. Her emotions no longer had free range. She controlled and censored them before she even knew she was doing it. She felt no guilt and no remorse for anything anymore. Those emotions had been lost in the process.

To a certain extent it was almost as though she had started life nine months ago instead of fourteen and a bit years ago. Even her memories of that time were in a box in her head which she rarely ever looked into. When she did look into the box it was like she was looking at the memories of someone who looked exactly like her and had the same name, but wasn't her.

She couldn't even remember what she used to be like.

But sometimes she had temporary relapses. Today was one of those rare moments. She had reattached herself to the past for a second, just because Drake had kissed her.

She wished she could go back. She usually laughed at guys who fancied her. Jenny wasn't the type for boyfriends. She preferred guns to roses.

'But then so does Drake,' She thought.

She looked at the imprint of a cigarette butt on her wrist and thanked Vince for what he had done for her.

Then she made a snap decision that could either go very, very right or very very wrong.

Drakes POV

The person at the door knocked again.

'What?' Drake snapped.

The door opened and Jenny appeared in the doorway.

'Can I come in?' She asked.

'No. Piss of,' Drake rolled over so his back was to the door.

'I'm sorry,' Jenny said.

Drake snorted. 'For what?'

'Pushing you over.'

Drake readjusted his position trying to. Think of something clever to say. He couldn't.

'Great you're sorry, now can you go?' Drake snapped.

Drake jerked as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He shot up of the bed.

'Don't touch me.' He snarled.

'I don't mind you know,' Jenny said simply 'You kissing me. I over reacted. That's something I haven't done in a while.'

Drake stared at her. She looked at him waiting a reaction that wasn't coming.

'I shouldn't have pushed you,' she said.

No reply. She sighed.

'Do I have to spell it out for you?' She asked.

Drake stared some more.

She smiled and closed the gap between them. 'You need to learn to answer when I talk to you dude.' She whispered quoting herself.

Drake stared at her still not getting it.

She sighed. 'This Drake,' she said. 'Is an invitation for you to kiss me.'

Jenny's POV

She had said it. She stared at Drake. Who stared back at her. Then he pressed his lips against hers and kissed her roughly. It wasn't like the kiss in the hallway which had been soft. Almost loving. This was a rough, angry kiss. It was fierce and fiery. Jenny preferred it. She didn't have to feel anything mentally like love or passion, something that she wasn't sure she could still do. It was purely physical.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as his tough demanded entrance to her mouth. She complied and their tongues fought each other for control. He shoved her up against the wall trapping her between it and his body. She gasped into the kiss and grabbed his hair and clawed at his back as he pressed himself forcefully against her. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he depend the kiss and moaned as he pressed his hips against her crotch and she felt something hard against her.

'Jerk,' she gasped between his kisses.

She heard him chuckle at her comment as he let his hands roam freely around her body. He slowly moved his lips further down her face and to her neck. He kissed it lightly and moved back to her mouth. She closed her eyes and groaned as he ground his hips against her crotch and kissed her forcefully once more.

Suddenly the door banged and her eyes snapped open as she heard a choking noise coming from the doorway. Drake noticed too. He spun round letting go of Jenny. She fell painfully to the floor. There at the door stood Caine and Diana looking shocked.

'Well Drake,' Diana said weakly. 'I guess my theory on you being a closet gay was just that. A theory.'


	7. Chapter Seven: Slap

Chapter Seven: In Pursuit of a Relationship

Two months, three weeks, one days and ten hours previously

Diana's POV

Caine had just walked into her room like he owned the place. He never knocked. He really needed to learn about privacy.

'Hello Caine,' Diana said coldly looking up from her worksheet and stretching her hand which hurt from writing. 'I see you have yet to learn the art of knocking. What if I had been in a compromising position?'

She smirked as Caine blushed and shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

'Sorry,' Caine said not sounding sorry at all as he chucked himself into the desk chair. 'Drake just kicked me out of our room.'

'In a bad mood is he,' Diana smirked once more twirling her pen in her hand. 'I wonder why.'

Caine shrugged. 'I suspect girl trouble,' He joked not knowing how close to the truth he was.

Diana laughed and went back to doing the worksheet she was doing.

'What's that?' Caine said pushing the desk chair across the room to sit next to her. He looked over her shoulder.

'A plan to take over the universe obviously,' Diana said seriously not looking up from the paper.

Caine glared at her.

'Ok, jeez, it's the physics homework.'

'Crap, what physics homework. I haven't done any physics homework,' Caine said. 'Can I copy yours?'

Diana shrugged 'It's wrong.'

Caine looked over her shoulder again. 'Question five, what is the Milky Way an example of?'

'Somehow I don't think the answer is a chocolate bar,' Diana said.

'It doesn't matter,' Caine replied running his hand through his hair. 'I just need to have something I can give in.'

'Then go and get your sheet.' Diana sighed.

'It's in my room.'

'Then let's go and get it then,' said Diana sensing an opportunity to annoy Drake some more.

She got up and led the way. About a minute later Caine had thrown open his door. Diana was about to tell him about privacy again when Caine stopped dead and made a sort of choking noise. Diana looked at what he was staring at and stopped dead as well. Jenny was pressed up against the wall with her legs rapped around Drakes waist while he kissed her furiously. Drake had obviously heard them come in. He spun round dropping Jenny on the floor.

Diana thought it looked painful.

There was a moment of awkward silence while everyone stood too shocked to move.

'Well Drake,' Diana said breaking the silence. 'I guess my theory on you being a closet gay was just that. A theory.'

'Shut up Ladris,' Drake snarled.

Jenny stood up looking flustered. She straightend out her clothing. 'Well,' she said. 'I think that this is my que to leave.'

She shot out the door before anyone could object.

'Good night Caine,' Diana turned to leave.

'But what about my-'

'Do it yourself,' Diana ran to catch up with Jenny.

'I didn't know Drake liked girls,' Diana said when she caught up with her.

'So you said,' Jenny smirked.

'No, I mean I didn't think Drake liked girls or boys,' Diana corrected.

'I didn't think I liked boys either,' they had stopped outside there room. Jenny leant against the door so Diana couldn't open it. 'But girls,' She looked Diana up and down and licked her lips suggestively. 'They're a totally different matter.'

Diana stared at her unsure until Jenny cracked a smile.

'Relax,' she sniggered 'I'm joking. And even if I wasn't, I really don't think you would be my type.'

Diana made a face. 'I take offence to that.'

'Well don't. I'm very picky,' Jenny smirked.

'You don't seem to be,' Diana said as she flopped on her bed. 'I did just find you getting it on with Drake Merwin of all people.'

Jenny frowned. 'He's hot, a good kisser and completely incapable of love. What more would I want?'

'Hang on,' Diana looked at her. 'You say it like being completely incapable of love is a good thing.'

'Maybe it is,' Jenny said. 'Love is dangerous and false. When someone loves someone else, people get hurt and in the end when the pains at its most they realise that there was never any love in the first place.'

Diana opened her mouth and closed it again. 'Who hurt you?' She finally asked.

'Huh?' Jenny seemed to break out of a trance.

Diana considered repeating the question but decided not to. Jenny wouldn't answer anyway.

'I bags first in the shower,' she said after a moment.

Drakes POV

Two days later the whole school new about Drake and Jenny's relationship.

Including Drakes shrink.

'So tell me about your girlfriend Drake,' he said.

Drake glared.

'Ok...' He said 'Do you love her?'

Drake glared some more.

'What do you talk about?' The shrink asked.

'It varies,' Drake said grinning 'Last night we had a pretty heated debate on whether guns were better than knives. I thought guns she thought knives.'

The shrink wrote something down.

'Three days ago you got into a fight.' The shrink seemed concerned. 'You're not going to hurt her again are you?'

Drake smirked. 'Not unless she asks me too.'

He gulped 'Is that likely?'

Drake laughed sadisticly 'No. I don't think she's into that kind of stuff.'

The shrink nodded slightly. 'So do you still dream of hurting animals Drake.' He seemed keen to move of the topic of Jenny.

'No doc, I dream of hurting you.'

He gulped again. Drake laughed. The truth was he dreamed about Jenny but he wasn't ever going to tell anyone that.

He thought back to the night before. They had been lying on his bed. Jenny had been flipping a blade open and shut.

'Do you ever stop?' Drake had asked.

'Stop what sweetheart?' She replied innocently.

'Playing with that thing. It's sad.'

'It's not, you're just jealous of the attention I give it.'

'No I'm not. And it is sad, guns are so much better.'

'Is that so?' She teased.

'Yep, there deadlier.'

'Less personal.'

'Knives are messy.'

'I like messes dear,' She rolled on top of him and smirked 'I thought you did to.' She whispered

'I do.'

'Then you like knives.'

'Yes, but guns are better.'

'Knives are more accurate. You can choose exactly where to cut.' She ran a finger down Drakes face as if to demonstrate.

'Harder to carry lots of them.'

'Unless you're trained.'

'Which I suppose you are.'

'Not really. I just find really good places to put them,' she whispered.

'Naturally.'

'Naturally.'

'Can I kiss you now?' Drake had asked.

'Since you asked so nicely.'

She had leant forwards and their lips had met.

Caine's POV

Later that night Caine was walking from the main building to the boys dorm when he heard them arguing.

'You didn't have a right to do that,' Drake was saying.

'There was a teacher just around the corner,' Jenny insisted. 'You would have gotten an instant detention.'

'So,' Drake hissed.

'So I'd rather have you spend that time with me rather than in detention,' Jenny said. 'You're free to beat up people as long as it doesn't shorten our time together.'

'Are you telling me what to do?' Drake accused.

'No I'm just-'

She was cut off by a large crack which Caine knew was Drakes hand colliding with Jennys face.

Caine waited for the backlash. Jenny would never stand for what Drake just did. But the backlash never came.

'Don't start hitting me Drake,' Jenny said warned. 'I might have to hit you back. That's not something I want to do.'

'I'm sorry; I didn't mean to lash out. I just...'

'I know,' Jenny said in a voice that Caine had never heard her speak in before. 'Just don't do it again.'

Caine moved away. Had he really just witnessed that? Drake had actually slapped Jenny, his girlfriend, and walked away unharmed.


	8. Chapter Eight: Adopted

Chapter Eight

One months, three weeks, one day and ten hours previously

Caine's POV

'Could you please stop that,' Caine snapped shooting an annoyed look at Drake and Jenny from across the room.

The four of them where sitting in Jenny and Diana's room. Diana was lying on her bed, Jenny was sitting on Drakes lap and Caine was pacing while chewing his thumb.

It had been a month since Drake and Jenny had gotten together

'Stop what,' Jenny asked raising her eye at Caine's exasperated look.

'Sitting on his lap,' Caine said like it was obvious. 'It's annoying.'

'Why? It's not affecting you.' Drake said tightening his grip around Jenny's waste. Caine though he saw Jenny jump when he touched her like maybe she didn't want him to.

'No it's ok Drake,' Jenny slid of his lap. 'Caine's just annoyed because he has to go home for the holidays tomorrow.'

Drake looked supremely annoyed for a moment and Jenny steadily ignored his gaze.

'Shut up Jenny.' Caine glared at her and continued pacing. It was true. Caine's parents were insisting he went home during the half term. He was livid. They said they wanted to talk to him about something.

Something important.

He never when home for the half term holidays. The only time he went at home was during the summer and he hated it. He had huge family problems. He wasn't going to admit it to anyone but he considered Coates as his home.

'It's only five days Caine,' Diana said. 'It can't be that bad.'

'Easy for you to say,' Caine snapped. 'You're not going home.'

'Yeah you're right,' Diana smirked. 'It's going to be hell.'

'My thoughts exactly,' Caine said in his head.

Drakes POV

Jenny was laying in Drakes arms. It was the last night Caine was away. The last night they had Drakes room to themselves. They had taken full advantage of Caine being away staying up until one most evenings talking before Drake had walked Jenny back to her room. Tonight was no different.

'Well, I'd better go,' Jenny said to Drake and got up. 'Coming?'

'Don't go yet,' Drake said pulling her back down.

'I have to,' she said laughing it off. 'I need sleep.'

'Sleep here.'

Jenny studied Drake. 'Why are you so keen for me to stay?'

'I don't know.' Drake shrugged. 'Guess I like your company.'

Jenny looked at him for a few tense seconds with an awe look on her face.

'We should… I…' Jenny trailed of.

What?' Drake pushed. 'We should what?'

'I don't know,' she almost stuttered

Drake regarded her for a second. She bit her lip and turned away blushing in a very un-Jennyish manner.

'Do what?'

Jenny shook her head and then said. 'Do you think you love me Drake?'

Drake almost choked. 'Sorry?'

'You know what I said, don't make me repeat it,' Jenny snapped.

'I don't know,' Drake said, 'How would I know… I just…' he broke of and looked at her closely. 'I care about you,' he concluded. 'I mean, yeah… maybe I do.'

'Is that a yes or a no, Drake,' Jenny asked sounding annoyed.

'Why're you even asking me this?' Drake snapped.

'Yes or no?'

'Yes!' Drake yelled and then he almost wanted to clap his hands over his mouth. 'I mean, I've never felt what I feel for you for any other girl so yes, I guess I do.'

Jenny took his hand and led him towards the bed. She undid the first button on her blouse.

'What are you doing?' Drake asked knowing exactly what she was doing but wanted her to confirm it for him.

'I realised it today. We've spent the whole of this week's holiday together and it's been really great… really, really great. Fun as well. I've been properly happy which hasn't happened in, well, ever and that's down to you. I don't love you yet, but I will… and I think one day you'll grow to care about me,' she laughed slightly. 'I mean… I know we have problems.' Drake knew too. Though the hand prints had faded the slaps were still fresh in his memories. Jenny continued, 'I'm not naive enough to think you love me but why not just let go for now.'

Drake lost himself in Jenny that night. She was right. He didn't love her. He cared though… a little.

Diana's POV

Diana woke up early the next morning. She looked at Jenny's bed to see that it was still empty. She frowned. Had Jenny had stayed at Drakes all night?

She closed her eyes again as the door opened. She heard someone sneak into the bathroom and close the door. The shower started running. Diana jumped out of bed and lent against the wall just outside the bathroom ready to ambush Jenny. Ten minutes later Jenny walked out towel drying her wet hair.

'Where have you been?' Diana asked in a rather shrill voice.

'Drakes room.' She answered simply.

'The whole night?' Diana said disbelievingly.

'Yep.'

'You slept there?' She asked.

'In a sense,' Jenny smirked.

'What do you mean?'

'I mean,' Jenny said as she brushed her hair. 'I did stay there all night, but we didn't get round to doing much sleeping.'

Diana blinked once. 'You didn't...'

'We did.'

'No way.' Diana's jaw dropped. Then she said the first thing that came to mind. 'It's not fair.'

Jenny laughed. 'If you like Caine just tell-'

At that moment Caine burst into the room.

Diana jumped. 'Privacy, Caine, privacy.' She yelled.

'Sorry,' He gasped panting, 'just got back. Have to tell you something, get Drake.'

Ten minutes later they were all gathered in Jenny and Diana's room. Diana found it awkward sitting in a room with two people who had just had sex. Caine was however oblivious to this.

'So last night my Mum and Dad, if I can call them that anymore, said they wanted to tell me something. I'm adopted-'

'You're adopted?' Drake grinned

Caine nodded not even caring that Drake found it funny. 'Yeah but that isn't the half of it. I got angry because they had lied to me and I lifted my Dad up and chucked him down the stairs. He's in hospital.'

They stared.

'So?' Jenny said

'I did it with the power of my mind.' Caine replied.

The whole room burst into laughter.

'That's funny,' Diana said as tears of laughter rolled down her face. 'That's really, really funny.'

Then she rose three feet in the air.

Everyone stopped laughing immediately.

'I have super powers.' Caine said simply.

Diana saw a furious expression cross Jenny's face and vanish before anyone had seen.


	9. Chapter Nine: Something Forced

_**Authors Note:**__** I updated! I am so sorry for the wait.**_

_**Warnings:**__** Implied rape in this. Just mixing it up a little. **_

Chapter Eight

One months, three weeks and ten hours previously

Jenny's POV

'Fucking Soren,' Drake said pacing up and down the room looking furious. 'Fuck him.'

'I know sweety,' Jenny murmured from the other side of the bedroom. 'Believe me I know.'

'Why him?' Drake snarled like he could barely contain his anger. 'Out of all the people, why him?'

'Because life is unfair,' Jenny drawled. 'Some people get incredible super powers and some don't. They just get a never ending cycle of crap. Life is unfair, and then you die.'

Drake shook his head. 'I'm not planning on dying any time soon.'

Jenny looked away.

'What?' Drake wondered crossing the room to sit down next to her.

'Do you ever wonder how long you have left?' she whispered.

Drake shrugged. 'Sometimes,' he said looking uncomfortable.

Jenny laid her head on his shoulder. 'If I died tomorrow, or next week, or next month, what do you think I will have achieved in life?'

'We're getting all philosophical now are we?' Drake muttered pulling away.

'Fine,' Jenny snapped widening the gap between the two of them. 'Let's not talk. We never do.'

'We'll I'm sorry that I'm not soppy like you,' Drake snapped. 'What do you want me to say?'

'I don't know Drake,' Jenny said shrilly, standing up. 'Can't we just try and be a normal couple for once.'

'Normal?'

'Oh you know,' she muttered and then got louder. 'We could pretend were not living in a mad house ruled by some guy with crazy powers.'

'But we are stuck in a mad house,' Drake said smirking down at Jenny. Jenny stood there breathing hard for a moment and then she turned away so she wasn't looking at him.

'I just,' she shook her head. 'I don't know. I'm trapped.'

Trapped in Coates. Trapped by Caine. Trapped by Drake.

'I'm trapped,' she whispered again.

She turned back to look at Drake who just smirked. 'Deep,' he said.

'Don't patronise me,' Jenny snapped.

'You allow yourself to be patronised,' Drake retorted.

Jenny looked furious. 'What did you just say?'

'If you play the victim like that you're asking to be patronised.'

'Playing the victim?' Jenny's voice contained a low angry warning that Drake ignored.

'Playing the victim,' he confirmed.

Jenny glared at Drake furiously. 'I have _never_ played the victim in my life and believe me I've had a lot of chances. If you ever talk to me like that again I swear you'll regret it.'

She said it fast and in a low voice. She and Drake locked eyes for a moment.

He stepped a little closer. 'Are you threatening me?'

'Why yes I-'

SLAP.

Jenny's head snapped to the side and she kept it there for a second before slowly turning to look back at Drake.

'Don't you dare threaten me,' he whispered. 'Don't you fucking dare.'

Jenny swallowed as he moved even closer. She wasn't stupid. She knew Drake was better than her when it came to violence and she mentally cursed herself for getting carried away with insults. It had been stupid. This had happened before and she hadn't learned.

Jenny took a step back as Drake advanced.

She knew by the look on his face the violence that what he was about to try and inflict on her wasn't completely physical. She had seen that look elsewhere.

But that had been before she had been powerless to do anything about it.

She froze as Drake reached out and stroked her hair, tucking a strand behind her ear, before trailing a hand down her body taking more time over certain areas.

Then he pressed his crotch against her and Jenny realised that she was correct about what he intended to do.

'Don't,' she whispered trying to keep the shaking out of her voice. 'Just don't.'

Drake smirked. 'Who said it was up to you?'

In a second Jenny had drawn a sharpened pen knife out of her pocket.

'Don't,' she repeated.

And with a wary look at the pen knife, Drake didn't.

Diana's POV

The door to the bedroom banged open and Jenny stormed in.

'What's wrong with you,' Diana said looking at her in the mirror while applying eyeliner.

'_Nothing_,' Jenny snapped spinning round to face her. 'Nothing at all.'

'Jeez,' Diana said capping her eyeliner. 'Calm down.'

Jenny had worked herself into a state and was breathing hard on the way back to her room. Diana hoped Jenny hadn't met anyone on the way back. Diana didn't think she would have been able to control the obvious anger.

When Jenny turned away she swore she was on the verge of tears.

'I think I'm going to throw up,' Jenny said breathlessly.

Dianna watched as she rushed into the bathroom and locked the door. She heard reaching sounds and sighed.

'I'm going to see Caine,' she called. 'There's medicine in my bag if you want it.'

She didn't get a reply. She shrugged and slipped out of the door wondering how best to confront Dekka about this power of hers.

Jenny's POV

Jenny flushed the toilet and turned to look at herself in the mirror. She grabbed her tooth brush to get the taste of sick out of her mouth.

That look in Drakes eyes when he had cornered her. She had totally frozen.

She had been made herself the victim Drake said she was.

But that look in his eyes though. She had only ever seen it on one other person, and now she was seeing it on Drake.

How did she get herself into this situation? She had been stupid. Beyond stupid. She _knew _what type of person Drake was.

Bad.

She had never even considered that he was anything else. Not even when he said 'I love you'. But of course he had never actually said that. He had implied it, but it was still a lie, albeit a good one.'

Jenny knew what he wanted.

It wasn't her love.

_**Authors Note:**__** Sorry, Jenny and Drake were never going to be a perfect couple. This is Drake we're talking about… Thoughts?**_


End file.
